I work better alone Sly's side
by S-techno
Summary: This is Sly's point of view in my story I'm making some parts for Sly, look into Sly's part of the story and see what he has been doing with Ace


With Ace being busy with his work, Sly was with his pals playing Shadow city Murry was doing challenges on the game while Sly was fooling around in the city, on the game of course Bently was on his computer searching for a new target for a heist, Sly decided to go out and visit Carmelita he heard that she just came in to town catch him, Sly got up and used the rooftops to get around the city Sly kept jumping and jumping till he got to the A.P.D. then went to the rooftop and enterd a vent, Sly kept crawling around in the vents till he was above Carmelita's office then he heard voices."Oh-you-should-have-seen-him!-I-mean-he-is-a-really-good-crime-fighter-and-did-you-see-his-car?!" Rev said."Ok ok we get it if you like him so much why don't you go work with him then?" Duck said annoyed."Well-I-could-do-that-or-he-could-just-work-with-us-instead-I-mean-our-boss-even-wants-him-to-work-with-us."Rev said while munching on a cookie."Ok I'm going to still need the information you know about Sly's recent whereabouts." A voice said. Sly instantly knew it was Carmelita, Sly crawled a bit to be above the room outside Carmelita's office and looking at the inspector and the loonatics talking, Sly recognised the pink member of the loonatics which was Lexi she was the reason why Ace was feeling so sad the few days."There's something I don't get." Tech said."Why would Sly run here to acmetropolis? does he have a hideout here a friend to help him or something?" Tech asked."It's possible Cooper could have friends here it could be Shadow." Carmelita said."No." Tech said."I don't think Shadow would be working with Sly, I mean why would Sly be friends with the Shadow?" Tech said pulling out a USB. Tech plugged it in a computer and hollowgram images of Shadow and Sly appeared."Maybe they are after the same person that involved military technology and weapons?" Tech suggested."Yeah they could be after the same person but he is already in custody." Carmelita said."Everytime we get to a scene Shadow is already there, could he be a cop?" Lexi asked."No." Carmelita said."No he has a grapple gun he could just patrol the city, and he has a huge car that looks like a tank so I think that's another reason why hes always there before us."Carmelita said."I wonder where he got the parts to make that thing?"Tech said."They could have been stolen I mean those parts could've been expensive." Duck said."Wow." Tech said."That was actually a good idea Duck, I'll go see if there if were any stolen parts for vehicles." Tech said. A few minutes later."No parts were stolen so that means he built it Shadow must be rich." Tech said."No maybe Sly is giving him money for it." Carmelita said. Suddenly something rolled towards Sly in the air vent, it was a small round ball then it when it stopped rolling right in front of him, it started beeping."Uh oh."Sly said. Then the ball released lazers that aimed both sides of the vent then going around then Sly fell out of the vent, right in front of the loonatics and the cops, everyone stood there some of the cops were holding a coffee cup using the phone or holding papers, they were all looking at Sly."Uhh heh hi?" Sly said smiling nervously. They pointed their guns at him Sly got up and started running, Sly has been running for 30 minutes.'Man the A.P.D. is so big.' Sly thought as he was being chased by Carmelita and an army of police officers. Sly ran to the stair well and ran to the roof, Sly burst the door open when he opened the door swat officers were already waiting pointing their guns at him."Freeze! put your hands in the air." A S.W.A.T. member said. Sly put up his hands while smiling a bit."Why are you smiling Cooper?" Carmelita said annoyed."Inspecter Fox may I just say you are beautiful today did you do something with your make up?" Sly said. Carmelita turned a knob on her shock pistol onto high voltage for a very painfull shock."Care to make another comment Cooper?" Carmelita said." A small metal blade landed next to Carmelita, then a smoke pellet fell right infront of them then it blew up surrounding them in a pile of somke, a few S.W.A.T. members legs were grappled and pulled away then they could hear some more grapple fire, then when the smoke went away the ysaw Shadow and Sly looking at them with S.W.A.T. members were behind them."Sly why were you here?" Shadow asked while playing with some cards."Figured I visit Carmelita." Sly said. Shadow put a hand to his helmet."In the A.P.D.?" Shadow said."Aha!" Duck said as he teleported next to Shadow and jumped on him."Your coming with me Mr.." Duck said trying to teleport. Shadow was not struggling he was just playing with the cards."Sorry were you saying something?" Sahdow said. Shadow picked up Duck and threw him back to Carmelita and the loonatics, then he and Sly jumped off the building Shadow grabbed Sly and put him on his back then started gliding."Cooper I will find you!" Carmelita yelled."I'm counting on it beautiful!" Sly yelled back. Shadow and Sly then went back to the house, Shadow changed back into his cloths."Sly could you have waited till she went to her apartment at night?" Ace said."Nope." Sly said."Plus the Shadow will bail me out." Sly said laughing a bit


End file.
